


Puppy Pamper

by mzblackpoison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: It’s time for Stiles’s bi-annual puppy pamper. Which includes flea baths, haircuts, nail trimming, teeth brushing, and ear cleaning.Expect Stiles isn’t dealing with dogs. He’s grooming wolves, werewolves.





	Puppy Pamper

**Author's Note:**

> Happy, fluffy times ensue.
> 
> Okay not-so happy, but definitely fluffy.

Stiles pushed the cart down the aisle looking for the right shampoo. He didn’t visit the pet store often, why would he, he didn’t have a pet. It was like magic; everything Stiles needed seemed to relocated every time he went to the pet store. Management just couldn’t keep their stock in the same areas it seemed.

 

With a huff Stiles turned the corner around an aisle. He stilled needed a few things and the non-fragrance, sensitive skin shampoo for long haired dogs was nowhere in sight. You would think it would be next to all the other dog shampoo. Finally the shampoo was located and Stiles dumped a good five bottles into his cart before adding a sixth; you never know.

 

Bacon flavoured toothpaste was next. Stiles knew most of the packed hated his shenanigans, but hah! That’s would they got for leaving this poor, meek human out of plans. Disgusting, artificial bacon dog toothpaste was the way to go.

 

So was non stop teasing.

 

Grabbing a pair of good quality nail clippers Stiles checked his cart. Yup, he had everything.

 

The line at the cashier was empty so Stiles was on the road home quite quickly.

 

Three bags filled with dog grooming supplies and one long receipt later Stiles was back at Derek’s loft. The pack was all gathered around in the living room, watching some tv show but mostly glaring daggers at Stiles.

 

Stiles conveniently ignored the angry wolf glares as he unpacked all his haul. Once finished Stiles marched into the living room, stopping right in front of the tv.

 

“Come on. Up, up!” Stiles exclaimed clapping his hands. The got harder glares in response. “Come on, let’s go! Bath time, puppies.”

 

The pack remained unmoving, as usual, so Stiles brought out his secret weapon. He pulled a pack of chicken jerky from his pocket. He nearly doubled over in laughter. _This_ was like magic. Immediately he could see the wolves perk up with interest. If they were in wolf form, Stiles was sure their ears would be standing up straight and tails wagging.

 

“Yeah, now I got your attention,” Stiles waved the pack of jerky with a smirk. Jackson, Erica, and Derek were all glares still, but Stiles could see the interest in their eyes. Boyd was indifferent and Scott was the same excited puppy.

 

Stiles opened the bag and nostrils flared as the wolves breathed in the scent of the delicious, chewy jerky. All the wolves adored this chicken jerky but refused to admit it. Too much werewolf pride. So Stiles used it as bait knowing they would never go out and buy it for themselves.

 

Taking one out, Stiles waved it teasingly in front of them. Their heads and eyes followed with desire as they were taunted, and finally someone cracked.

 

It was Scotty boy of course.

 

“Okay, fine! Let’s get this over with.” Scott made a move to grabbed the piece of jerky but Stiles moved it away.

 

“Ah, ah, ah! Nope, not yet. Get a move on it.” Stiles pushed a begrudging Scott to the bathroom; he knows the others will follow soon.

 

Stiles left Scott to undress and transform as he gathered his supplies. Shampoo, conditioner, and flea wash. Teeth brushing, haircut, and nail trim came later.

 

Back in the bathroom Scott was already in wolf form in the tub. Ears drooping and tail down, Scott whined as Stiles turned on the water. He backed up to the end of tub and whimpered, pulling one paw up at a time to avoid the cold water.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Cry baby.”

 

With the water warm enough and shampoo bottle in hand, he got to work. Scott whined the entire time, shifty and fidgeting as Stiles fully wetted his thick coat and scrubbed shampoo through it all.

 

“Hush now, the less you move the faster I can finish this.” Scott remained whiny and antsy.

 

Stiles lightly smacked Scott on the snout, earning him a look closest to a wolf-frown but allowed Stiles to continue to wash him with less fidgeting.

 

“Flea bath, pup!” Stiles exclaimed before promptly pouring the solution over Scotty’s back. Scott huffed and whined. Stiles knew their little wolfy prided hated it. They hated it all, but especially the teeth brushing and flea bath. Stiles also knew they hated actually getting fleas. That was more hurtful to their wolf pride. Not to mention having to go to Deaton for help.

 

“Okay, fine done!”

 

Immediately Scott was jumping out the tub and shaking the water out of his fur, effectively getting Stiles wet who let out a squawk. Then Scott was bolting out the door with a piece of jerky in between his jaws.

 

“Next!” Stiles yelled.

 

That was how Stiles spent the next two hours. Washing the wolves and giving them flea baths. Each got their reward of chicken jerky as they left.

 

Stiles dried himself off and went back to the living room where the pack was lounging in their wolf forms. Stiles sat on the ground and gave a few snips with the nail clippers.

 

“Who’s first?” A few moments passed where no wolf moved before Erica got up and plodded over. She laid back down with a huff and Stiles gave a small chuckle. He gave her a few thorough pets before pulling her closer by the front paws.

 

The wolves had very thick claws which need strong and sharp dog clippers. Experience taught Stiles not to buy the cheapest pair before they would break or dull quickly.

 

He quickly finished with Erica and welcomed the next wolf in his lap.

 

Little wolf claw nubs flew off as his snipped them short. Someone was gonna have to vacuum and it sure as hell won’t be Stiles.

 

Nail trimming and teeth brushing didn’t take long, even with all the whining and dodging. Haircut took some time because the wolves had thick, coarse coats. But Stiles knew they secretly like getting a groom, it met continuous petting and a slightly lighter coat.

 

“That’s it puppies! We’re done! Time for a treat.” With that Stiles dumped the rest of the jerky on the ground and watched as the wolves all pounced forward. There were snarls and growls as they fought for the jerky before scattering with their loot.

 

“Oh, you guys are just unreal!”


End file.
